


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Civil Law [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve and Matt hook up, they accidentally get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Steve was sitting cross-legged on his bed in nothing but his boxers with Matt settled between his legs, the other man’s thighs draped over Steve’s. Steve’s borrowed sweatpants were too big on Matt. Matt’s hair was still damp from the shower.

“My turn,” Matt said. He stuck another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and held out the carton to Steve. “Favorite movie.”

“You’re gonna make fun of me,” Steve said, digging in with his own spoon.

“Why? It’s not like I’ve seen it before.” Matt reached over to the nightstand and picked up his root beer, knocking to the carpet the roll of condoms there.

All the heat and attraction that’d been building between them for weeks had finally culminated in Matt going home with Steve. Since meeting at a gala through a mutual friend, constantly (serendipitously) bumping into one another, and then arranging and attending several friendly lunch dates, there’d been thrumming between them an undeniable desire.

“Are we just gonna keep on pretending we’re not attracted to each other?” Matt had finally said when they were out drinking together, emboldened by the Jack Daniel’s in his system.

“We don’t have to,” Steve had replied. “My apartment’s around the corner.”

He hadn’t expected the offer - especially not from Captain America - and consented more out of intrigue than anything else.

Sex with Steve was unbelievable, and afterwards he’d laid in Steve’s arms until he could move his limbs again, and then they’d showered together and Steve had loaned him a pair of sweats. He’d shamelessly raided the other man’s fridge and they’d climbed back into bed with a carton of Ben and Jerry’s, two spoons, and bottled sodas.

“C’mon, favorite movie,” Matt insisted, taking a quick swig of root beer and then replacing the bottle on the nightstand. He put the lid back on the ice cream and set it aside. “Go.”

“ _A Room with a View_.”

“Oh, E.M. Forster?”

“Yeah, it’s based off the book. All the shots are just stunning. I wish you could see it.”

“Describe it to me.”

“Everything’s just very... soft and green and clear. And it makes you feel good to look at it. It’s like laying in really soft, warm grass, or like... watching someone’s dreams. I dunno... My turn.” He took both of Matt’s hands in his own and intertwined their fingers. “Favorite book.”

“Hm.” Matt worried at his lower lip. “For now, I’m gonna say... _Atonement_.”

“I don’t know that one.”

“Beautiful storytelling. It’ll break your heart.” He tilted his head and smiled. “What’s yours?”

“ _Jane Eyre_.”

“Ugh! Really? The Brontes are so _boring_!”

“Hey! Maybe _you’re_ boring.”

“ _Room with a View_ and _Jane_ -500-pages-of-nothing- _Eyre_ ,” Matt teased, bringing one pair of their joined hands to his chest. “Who knew Captain America was such a sucker for period romance?”

“Your favorite song is ‘Let’s Stay Together.’ You haven’t got a leg to stand on, Murdock.”

Matt kissed Steve because he could. “Please,” he said with a smile, Steve’s breath warm on his lips. “Like you don’t listen to Al Green.”

Steve chased him when he leant away, stealing another soft, sweet sort of kiss from his lips. “I wanna know everything about you,” he sighed. “Is that weird?”

“I don’t think so,” Matt replied, releasing one of Steve’s hands to trail his fingers over Steve’s chest. “You _were_ just inside of me.”

“There’s gotta be a better way to phrase it.”

“A roll in the hay. Bumpin’ uglies. Spreading the meat curtains.”

“I was wrong.”

Matt smiled and then bit at his lip again. “So, um, if you want, I’m totally open to doing that again sometime, but I think you should know... I’m not really looking for anything serious right now.”

“I know. Me neither. This is just casual, right?”

“Yes, exactly,” Matt agreed, although the word _casual_ didn’t really seem fitting when they were heading into their third hour of pillow talk. He knew he was on Daredevil time at this point, and that they should probably call it a night soon, but then Steve kissed him again - a longer, warmer kiss that, for all its sweetness, made Matt moan a bit.

“You taste like Vanilla Toffee Bar Crunch,” Steve said, which made Matt way more excited than it had any right to.

He’d really have to work on reeling in his self-control, he realized, if they were going to keep this up. Steve Rogers was already proving himself a very delicious distraction.

“I should head out soon,” Matt said, draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “It’s gotta be going on 4 o’clock.”

Steve put his hands on either side of Matt’s waist and kissed the side of his neck. “You’re not gonna spend the night? You’re more than welcome to.”

The thought of going all the way home, putting on the Daredevil suit, and getting beat up for the rest of the night seemed even more dismal compared to staying right where he was and spooning Steve for the next few hours. But Matt had his obligations, and he’d already dallied enough.

“Next time,” he said, already feeling immensely bummed and wishing he could somehow wind back the clock, give himself more time here.

Steve sat alone on the bed while Matt stripped out of his sweatpants and changed back into his own clothes.

"We'll get together soon, yeah?" Matt said, fastening the buckle on his belt.

"Sure thing. Call me if you ever wanna get lunch or just... do this again."

"Y'know, Steve Rogers... I just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to continue the Civil Law story or not, but I'm really enjoying writing about these two in this universe.


End file.
